Snow
by MrsRuebeusHagridDursley
Summary: Sasuke hates the snow, but Naruto loves it. Can Naruto convinve Sasuke to enjoy the snow too? Yaoi, and slight suggestive moments. Short and fluffy.


This is really short, but, eh. I'm sorry, but I couldn't really think of how to lengthen it. I wrote this because where I live just got over a huge snowstorm, where everyone was stuck inside for a week and a half, and now it is snowing heavily. _Again. _It's beginning to threaten my sanity. If I'm snowed in tomorrow...maybe another short one-shot. _Maybe. _Please enjoy some short, fluffy SasuNaru-y goodness.

Warning for yaoi (slash) and lime-y-ness. It's like very sugary lemonade. Made up of mostly water and sugar.

* * *

Sasuke glared out the window at the falling snow. The snow did not seem to be affected at all by his famed Uchiha glare.

"Teme, you can't stop the snow from falling," said another thing that was impervious to his glaring powers.

Sasuke turned around to glare at Naruto, who was grinning. "Why don't you like the snow?" Naruto asked. "I think it's pretty."

Sasuke glared harder. "Snow is cold," he said simply.

"Aw, is the little Prince of Ice cold?" Naruto said in a baby voice.

Sasuke growled. "And you can't go anywhere as it snows," he added.

Naruto laughed and rolled his eyes. "I bet I can get you to love the snow," he said.

"I will never love the snow, dobe," Sasuke growled.

"You will!" Naruto insisted.

Sasuke glared and stomped out of the room.

Naruto sighed and ran after him. "Come on, teme!" he whined. "Even you can love the snow! Everything that you complain about can be good too."

Sasuke grunted at him. "Not happening."

"You said that you hate the snow because it's cold, right?" Naruto said, plowing on ahead, despite Sasuke's broodiness.

"Fine, dobe!" Sasuke yelled. He turned around and crossed his arms. "Yes, one of the many problems with snow is that it is cold."

"Well then you just have to warm up!" Naruto grinned.

"Then I have to go out of my way just to stay comfortable," Sasuke complained.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "You didn't let me finish," he said in a mock whine. "_You_ don't have to do anything. _I'll_ do all the warming."

A shiver that had nothing to do with the cold ran through Sasuke's spine.

Naruto chuckled and walked around Sasuke to wrap his arms around the other's back.

"You see, Sasuke," he whispered, "human contact can transfer a lot of warmth.

Sasuke bit back a moan as Naruto moved his hands up and down his chest.

"Are you warm yet, Sasuke?" Naruto asked, drawing out Sasuke's name in a way that made the Uchiha bite back another moan.

Naruto mouth joined his hands in the task of warming Sasuke up and he began to suck lightly on the side of his neck. Then his hands wormed their way under Sasuke's shirt and sweater and continued their stroking.

"Are you sure you aren't warm yet?" Naruto asked. "Because you feel pretty warm to me."

Sasuke growled, although it sounded more pleasured than angry. "I've been warmer," he said.

"Oh, really?" Naruto asked. He sucked on the place on Sasuke's back where his curse mark had been. The flesh had been especially tender since then, and when Naruto knew teasing the spot was surefire way to get Sasuke "hot and bothered".

"O-okay, dobe," Sasuke gasped. "The cold isn't all that bad," he relented.

Naruto pulled away and smirked. "But do you know what being stuck inside all day means?" he asked.

"It means that I can have my way with you, uninterrupted," Sasuke growled, pushing Naruto onto the couch.

Naruto grinned up at him. "So, teme, do you like the snow yet?"

"I think I can learn to like it," Sasuke said, descending down onto Naruto.

"Well, that's a start," Naruto said, leaning his head away from Sasuke.

Sasuke growled. Naruto didn't normally reject his advances like this. In fact this was far from abnormal. Naruto only held himself away like this when he wanted something.

"But I don't kiss people who spurn the purity and glory of snow," he continued.

Sasuke's responding glare was murderous.

But Naruto still grinned. "You've got to tell me," he said.

"Tell you what?" Sasuke growled.

Naruto winked at him. "Come on, teme. You know what I want to hear."

"I love you," Sasuke said.

Naruto shook his head.

"I can _feel_ that." Naruto winked and bucked his hips upwards.

Sasuke let out a groan. "Naruto."

"Say it," Naruto reminded him.

"Please?" Sasuke tried.

Naruto shook his head. "Try again!"

Sasuke glared and Naruto grinned. Then Sasuke sighed as he figured out what Naruto wanted to hear.

"I love the snow," he said.

But Naruto turned his head away yet again.

"What do you want me to say now?" Sasuke growled. If he didn't normally lock away his emotions he would have been shouting out his frustrations.

"Something more about the snow," Naruto hinted.

Sasuke wanted to sigh, but he settled on a glare. "You were right, you got me to love the snow."

Naruto grinned and let Sasuke's kiss find its mark this time.

"Finally," Sasuke muttered.

"I-I told you," Naruto panted. "Told you y-you'd like the s-snow."

"Love it," Sasuke corrected and Naruto mewled in response. "Fucking love you too," Sasuke contiued, kissing Naruto again. "Love you." He moved to Naruto's neck. "Love the snow." Another kiss.

Naruto moaned. "Love you and the snow," he whispered back.

* * *

I would love a review or two!


End file.
